


A Tribute to Destiel Becoming Canon

by irltenten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry Sam Winchester, M/M, Sharing a Bed, just 2014 tumblr all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “Hey Cas, I think we have a problem.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 89





	A Tribute to Destiel Becoming Canon

**Author's Note:**

> FJDKLSA OH MY GOD ok idk if any actual supernatural fans r gonna read this but if u do im sry if this is COMPLETELY out of character i just needed to write a destiel fic after what happened last night fdjsjh anyway , i am incredibly sry

“Hey Cas, I think we have a problem,” Dean turned to Castiel.

The two of them had rented a hotel for the night. No, Castiel had rented a hotel for them for the night. Dean would’ve never made this mistake if he had anything to do with the process. He wasn’t though, so here they were. In a room with one bed.

“There’s a problem?” Cas asked him, his eyes wide like a puppy.

Dean almost got mad, but he couldn’t get mad at that face. Castiel didn’t know any better and Dean knew that. He probably just picked the cheapest option to avoid him getting yelled at. All Dean needed to do was go down to the front desk and fix it.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. I’ll just talk to the front desk about it. Don’t get too comfortable now,” Dean said.

He lifted his foot to start walking to the door, but he noticed Castiel’s face drop. Oh no. He had been trying to avoid making him upset just by acknowledging Castiel had done something wrong. He sighed and put his foot back down. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if one of them slept on the floor for the night, Dean rationalized.

“Actually, nevermind. You did great Cas,” Dean smiled patting his sad friend on the back.

Quickly, Castiel’s expression changed from a frown to a big grin. He always got that way whenever he did a good job fitting in with the human world. It warmed Dean’s heart. He set his bag down next to the heater under the window. The room was incredibly small. There was only enough room for a bed and a thin dresser. There was no couch, only a full-sized bed, so Dean would have to sleep on the floor. Oh well. Anything to make Cas happy he supposed.

“What side of the bed do you want?” Castiel asked as he carefully unpacked his small backpack.

Dean shot up. “What side of the bed? What?”

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. “Yes. What side of the bed would you like, Dean. I normally sleep on the left, but I’m willing to sleep on the right if you would prefer.”

“Cas, you can have the bed.”

“Then where will you sleep?”

“On the floor.”

Castiel was silent for a second processing what he had just said. “No,” he said frankly.

“No?”

“You are sleeping on the bed, Dean,” Cas demanded.

Dean gave him a look. “So, you’ll sleep on the floor?”

“If I must. Though, it does look kind of hard.”

Dean sighed. “Then sleep on the bed.”

“You sleep on the bed too,” Cas protested, getting louder.

Dean matched his volume. “Fine!”

Wait, why did he just say fine? He didn’t want to share a bed with another man, even if that man was some weird angel-human thing. The floor did look really hard, though, really hard and really dirty. He guessed it wouldn’t kill him to sleep in the same bed as Castiel. He would just put up a pillow wall between them.

After their argument, the two of them lounged in the room watching TV until it got late. Then, it was time. After brushing their teeth and taking turns in the shower, both of them stood on opposite sides of the bed. Castiel was completely unfazed by the thought while Dean felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was just a bed; it was just sleeping, so why was Dean feeling so all of a sudden? He made eye contact with Castiel for a brief moment before shooting his head in the other direction. This was all too weird for him. Maybe he should just sleep on the floor. Castiel would only argue with him again, though.

“Uh, goodnight, I guess,” Dean said awkwardly.

“Goodnight,” Castiel smiled before climbing into the bed.

Dean stared at him for a moment. He shook his head hard for a moment as if he was shaking all the weird thoughts and then climbed in as well. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and gave Castiel a look.

“This pillow right here,” he said as he placed it between them, “is an impenetrable wall. You don’t cross it into my side, and I don’t cross it into your side. Got it?”

“Got it?” Castiel responded. “Now, may I go to sleep?”

“Yup. Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight.”

The two of them quickly went to sleep, though Dean didn’t seem to stay asleep for long. He was awoken by Castiel completely crossing over the “impenetrable wall.” In fact, he wasn’t just crossing over it, he had completely destroyed the impenetrable wall. While they were asleep Castiel had made his way right next to Dean; Castiel’s arm was splayed over his chest. Dean was frozen, unable to think what to do.

“Cas,” he whispered loudly once he came to his senses.

Slowly, Castiel’s eyes opened. “What?” he asked, sleepily.

“Can you move?”

“Hm?”

Castiel took a moment to figure out what Dean wanted him to move before quickly realizing his position. He slowly turned on his side, facing away from Dean.

“Oh, sorry.”

Dean pursed his lips. Why was he a little upset Cas didn’t argue with him at all? He didn’t want to share a bed with a man. Castiel was a man, yet he couldn’t help but feel slightly happy they were in the same bed. Without even thinking, he scooched closer to Castiel, his mouth only an inch away from Castiel’s neck. What was he doing? Why won’t he stop?

“Dean, you asked me to move, I do–”

Castiel was cut off by Dean putting a hand over his mouth. “Don’t speak,” he said in a gruff voice.

“Dean?” Castiel called out, still muffled by Dean’s hand.

“I said don’t speak. Just let me lay like this,” Dean demanded.

He slowly moved his hand from Castiel’s mouth, though he didn’t return it to his side. Instead, Dean hugged Castiel close to him. He wasn’t sure what was over him, but he couldn’t help himself from acting this way. Castiel, who had stiffened up from the whole encounter, slowly relaxed again. He grabbed Dean’s hand and moved it close to his face, kissing it softly. Quietly, the two of them drifted back to sleep.


End file.
